User blog:Berbah/the interrogation between the survivors of the pile-up Route 23.
INT. POLICE STATION - CONTINUOUS CHAOS. Evan, the driver of the Trans Am, impatiently speaks to DETECTIVE SUBY, late 40s, professional with an open face that makes him a great listener. EVAN I don't know what you want from me. Some crazy chick blocks the highway with her car, said there'd be an accident and there was. Big deal. Even a broken watch is right twice a day... Officer Thomas Burke passes by, heading into -- INT. A ROOM - CONTINUOUS Kat, Eugene, Nora, Tim, and Rory sit in a large room, waiting to give statements. Unlike Evan, these witnesses are clearly distraught. KAT Not to sound insensitive, but how much longer is this going to take? EUGENE If I don't get back to my classroom soon, the kids will tear the room apart. NORA Those poor people. To think it would've been us if not for... PAN OVER TO REVEAL KIMBERLY. She's still in shock, her mind far away. Thomas sits close to her, speaking softly. THOMAS Tell me again how it started. KIMBERLY Like I said, it was like I was there. I remember everything. The sounds of the crashes, the smells, the look on Shaina's face... THOMAS Do you remember what triggered it all? KIMBERLY The log truck...and everybody I guess. Everyone was driving like a maniac. And somehow I knew something horrible was going to happen, even before it did. Something clicks for Thomas, but he forces himself to speak calmly, like a lawyer leading a friendly witness. THOMAS You knew? You just mean a hunch, right? A bad vibe, maybe? The other drivers stare at Kimberly. KIMBERLY More than that. All the songs on the radio were about car crashes. Some kid's banging toy cars together. (looking at Kat) She was dialing her cell phone with her headset on. (points to Rory) His car was leaking oil all over the road. RORY Hey, don't be knockin' the Chevette. But the others listen intently now. Especially Kat, who spies her headset buried deep in her purse. KIMBERLY Billboards about accidents. Kids yelling "pile up" for no reason. It all felt...just wrong. Just like... (swallows; hesitates) THOMAS Like what? Kimberly sighs and looks down. The room becomes eerily silent, except for the FLICKER of a florescent light. KIMBERLY I know this sounds crazy...but you all heard about Flight 180, right? The kid who got off the plane? Thomas' eyes widen -- then a startling CRASH as Rory, le aning back in his chair, tips over. Thomas rolls his eyes as Rory grins sheepishly and picks himself up. THOMAS You mean Alex Browning. KIMBERLY (looking down) ...My Premonition was just like his. NORA What are you talking about? EUGENE (sarcastic) Oh, you must have read about that kid who had a dream about a plane crash so he got his buddies off the plane? Then the thing blew up just like in the dream? NORA Maybe... Eugene sees Nora and Tim are hooked and speaks in scary campfire tones. EUGENE But this is where it starts to get freaky. So a month goes by, everything seems cool, but then the survivors start dying one by one. 'Cause when your number's up, it's up, right? Some people said Death itself started coming for them, hunting down every last one, until they were all dead. Everyone tenses up. THOMAS Well, not quite all of them. Clear Rivers checked herself into a padded room at Stoneybrook. Kimberly, affected, looks to Thomas for confirmation. KIMBERLY You do believe me, don't you? BANG! Everyone jumps as Detective Suby pounds on the door and opens it. DETECTIVE SUBY Officer Burke? Could I see you in here? INT. OBSERVATION ROOM - CONTINUOUS The DOOR OPENS. Detective Suby enters, leading Thomas. Through a two - way mirror, they can see the others chatting anxiously. DETECTIVE SUBY Tell me you didn't start up on that Flight 180 shit again. (beat) Did you? THOMAS Of course not. That would be irresponsible and unprofessional. Detective Suby's persistent glare makes Thomas uncomfortable. THOMAS Look, you weren't there. It was weird. She knew that log truck was gonna cause an accident, she knew. (beat) Never mind. DETECTIVE SUBY I thought we we re finished with this bullshit. This is police work, not the psychic Hot Line. But Thomas isn't listening. He's glued to Kimberly's words. When Detective Suby realizes this, he stops and listens. KIMBERLY But if I was never meant to pull over, then we all should have died in the pile up. TIM Which means Death could be coming for us. Detective Suby looks pissed o ff. DETECTIVE SUBY Way to console the witnesses Burke. At the same time, we watch Evan enter the other room, grab his jacket and wave goodbye to the others. DETECTIVE SUBY You got 'em thinking Death is after them? Shit, they're the luckiest sons o' bitches on the planet. Get this guy Evan Shaeffer; Yesterday the kid wins the lotto and today some looney bitch b locks traffic and he avoids the worst pile up in years. I should be so damn unlucky. INT. A ROOM - CONTINUOUS Kimberly, Nora, Tim, Kat, Eugene and Rory now seem affected by what they've heard. KAT What if it's true? What if it's happening all over again? The fluorescent light above FLICKERS ominously. Nora, disturbed, stands up in a huff, grabbing Tim's arm. NORA You're all certifiable, you know that? I can't believe I've been listening to this crap. Come on, Tim, let's go outside. TIM Jeez, Mom, stop trippin'. EUGENE Look lady, we're just yankin' your chain. RORY Yeah, you're acting like we all just got the Diff'rent Strokes curse or something. Eugene and Rory burst out laughin g. Nora shakes her head, disgusted. NORA What's wrong with you people? Nora pulls a reluctant Tim out of the room. As she opens the door, the others watch Detective Suby and Thomas appear from nowhere to calm her down . When the door swings shut, an awkward silence. Suddenly, the door opens again and Thomas leads Mr. Corman inside. Mr. Corman sees Kimberly and chokes back tears. MR. CORMAN Kimberly... The sight of her fath er crying is enough to make Kimberly's own dam burst. She rushes over to him and buries her head in his chest, sobbing. MR. CORMAN Can I take her home? Thomas nods. DETECTIVE SUBY Sure, you can all go. By now, the fluorescent light flickers out of control. When Rory, Kat and Eugene stand up, Thomas looks helpless. KAT First I'm stuck with Jury Duty, now this nonsense. RORY Yeah, I hate to love and leave ya, but I've been over this X-Files shit since the sixth season. As Thomas watches them file out, the fluorescent light POPS. Then DARKNESS. Category:Blog posts